zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Killerdome
The Killerdome (also written as Killer Dome) is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Killerdome is a Crab-type Zoid, created by the Guylos Empire. An unusual Zoid, the Killerdome was initially designed for coastal defence. Heavily armed and well armoured for its size, the Zoid sports a considerable arsenal of weapons including autocannons, beam cannons and its massive claws. Its eight pulse laser cannons are probably its most potent weapon, allowing the Zoid to spray fire in any direction around it. The Killerdome is able to operate on land and in the water, as well as being able to burrow into the sand. While relatively slow on land, the Killerdome's role requires a greater focus on endurance than speed. The Killerdome's most interesting feature, however, is its ability to combine with the Dark Spiner to enhance its abilities. In this form, known as the Killer Spiner, the Dark Spiner gains the ability to use all of the Killer Dome's arsenal in addition to its own, converting it from an Electronic Warfare machine to a potent frontline battle Zoid. Battle Story appearances The Killer Dome first appeared in ZAC 2102 during the Helic Republic's invasion of the Dark Continent of Nyx alongside the Dark Spiner. The Zoid was used by the Guylos Empire's elite Eisen Dragoon unit to oppose the Republic's invasion forces, and were nearly successful in destroying the invasion fleet. The Eisen Dragoons, however, were actually a front for the formation of the Neo-Zenebas Empire. Following the destruction of the Helic and Guylos armies in the Empire's capital, the Neo-Zenebas forces invaded the Central Continent. The Dark Spiner and Killerdome were used to hunt down the remnants of the Helic army. Media appearances Anime The Killerdome appeared in Zoids: Fuzors, piloted by Rattle Darshes, a member of the Dark Assassins Team. His partner, Malloy, pilots a Dark Spiner. The two Zoids can fuse to form the Killer Spiner. The power of their fusion makes the two Zoids nearly invincible; they are able to easily defeat the Black Impact Team's Blade Ligers, and are able to fight Mach Storm to a standstill. Their only defeat comes when the Zoid's power systems shut down; overloaded by the fusion. The Killer Spiner later faced off against Keith's Holotech Zaber Fang, and was easily dispatched. It is unclear if the Zoids were destroyed or merely disabled; the Dark Assassins pilots do appear later in the series and a Dark Spiner is seen in one episode, but there is no proof that it is theirs. Models New Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Killerdome comes on three frames, along with two orange transparencies, a gear unit, a small wheel, six rubber caps, a small blue pilot, and label sheets. The Killerdome is moulded in dark grey and red, with purple caps. The Killerdome is relatively simple to assemble, and is one of the easier Zoids. The Zoid is an unusual design, as it is not motorised. Rather, the Zoid has a small wheel on its underside that, when rolled forwards, causes the dome to spin and the claws to open and close. The Zoid does not have a standard canopy; in order to remove the pilot figure, the top of the Zoid must be removed first. No extra weapons or accessories were ever made for the Killerdome. Instead, the Zoid was designed to act as an extra weapons system for the Dark Spiner. The Killerdome can be mounted on the Zoid's back in the place of its sail; in this mode, the Killerdome's features are powered by the Dark Spiner's motor as the Zoid walks. Killerdome was the final 'standard release' Guylos Zoid in the New Japanese Release. The Killerdome was first produced in 2001, and discontinued in 2004. New American Release The Killerdome was also released in the U.S.. There were no changes to the model; the only changes being to the box. The NAR Killerdome was also released as part of the New Pacific Release. Fuzors The Killerdome, along with the Dark Spiner, was released in the Killer Spiner model kit for the Fuzors line. There were no physical changes to the model, although the sticker sheet was altered, and the Zoid came with a grey pilot rather than a blue one. Related Zoids The Killerdome is a component of a Fuzor Zoid; combining with the Dark Spiner to form the Killer Spiner. See the Dark Spiner article for more information on the Fuzor Zoid Category:Zoids Category:Neo-Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids